<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That curse by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494495">That curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What about it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katie Bell/Michael Corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room. Katie Bell is talking to her boyfriend, Michael Corner.</p><p>Michael asked, "So, tell me one more time why you think our relationship is cursed?"</p><p>Katie muttered, "Forget I ever said that, Mikey."</p><p>Michael said, "Oh, right. Why?"</p><p>Katie told him, "I was being silly because I was embarrassed that Draco had managed to slip me a cursed necklace in the bathroom."</p><p>Michael smiled. "We're not cursed then, Kate?"</p><p>Katie replied, "We're not cursed."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>